Easier said than done
by AlexMegumi29
Summary: If there's a Lucy, there's a Natsu and that goes without d when everyone thought they couldn't get any closer.. They proved them wrong.. Until, it started.


**New story guys... This one didn't let my mind rest until I wrote it in here.. so tell me what you think. I'll try my best to upload new chapters every now and then. Thanks and enjoy reading! =)**

Best friend is an understatement of what they are. They were two individuals sticked with a permanent glue. No one sees them ever apart. If there is a Lucy, there's a Natsu and that goes without saying.

When people thought they couldn't get any closer, they were proved wrong.

Under a tree on the school's little park, a brave blonde girl just became a little braver.

"Natsu.. I..I.."

"What is it Luce?"

"l-love you.."

There was silence. Every passing moment seemed to kill the blonde.

"I- I'm sorry..."

Tears began falling. She shouldn't have pushed her limits. She should've just felt contented about what they were. Now, she and he knows nothing will be the same again.

"I-it's oka-"

"I'm sorry I was a bit too late to tell you that exact same statement."

"Natsu..." Tears started falling a bit more, but for a whole different reason. How did she manage to fall inlove with this idiot?

"I love you Luce.. better late than never right?" he said as he took her in his arms and flashed her his infamous grin.

Right then and there, their so called best friend stage came up to a whole new level.

Nothing much changed over the months that they were together-together. They just became closer and snuggled with each other more, earning Mira a pleased heart that her match making finally paid off and a smirking Levy, telling a red faced Lucy she knows this would happen every now and then. They were happy. She was happy.

More months passed. It started.

No one seemed to believe they would see the day...

"Lucy!" Natsu stopped running as he caught up with his girlfriend. He tried to catch his breath as he grabbed the blonde's attention.

Lucy just gave Natsu an uncaring glare, her eyes that were once filled with light were now lifeless.

"What?" she asked colder than she intended. She turned away from him and opened her school locker.

"Why the heck didn't you attend class again?" he yelled as he sprung her around to make eye contact, which he regretted as soon as he saw her cold brown orbs but he held her gaze.

"Why do you even care?" she spat at him, "You're my boyfriend Natsu, not my father."

"What's happening to you Luce?"

This started only by a few weeks after her 18th birthday. She started cutting class. Getting in detentions, dropping her grades and failing her tests. Everyone was bothered that their A class girl started to drift off. Until it got worse. She started missing all her classes just to spend her time at a random place. Her report cards were even lower than Natsu's. She went into council a couple of times but still didn't change, until everyone got used to it. Everyone but her Natsu.

"Nothing which concerns you Pinky." Natsu still couldn't believe it was his Lucy talking. His sweet, loving Lucy.

"What's wrong with you Luce? Are you on your monthly gift or something?"

She snorted. "What does a hot head like you know about women? You're not smart Natsu.. Heck, you're stupid enough to still search for your dad who we all know doesn't care about coming back."

That was the last straw. She can insult him, everyone, but not his father.

"And what do you know about parental love? You're a spoiled little rich girl who doesn't even give a damn about how her father is still the one who fills her stomach!"

"You know what? I think this isn't gonna work out." She chuckled slightly.

"For once in these weeks, I actually agree!"

_Goodbye._

No one saw it coming. They never knew that the permanent glue that binded the two together would drift off.

"Oh, if it isn't miss Pinky..." she glanced at his direction with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh if it isn't miss talks alot.." he spat back with the same sarcastic tone she threw.

"Of all people, I just had to run into you. What crime did I commit to receive such punishment?"

"The same crime I did to deserve the same punishment as yours.." he grinned as he countered her words. She changed, but so did he.

She rolled her eyes. "Talking big for a pink-haired wussy are we?" She passed by him, tension growing as she came closer. They've been always like this, getting in each others' nerves.

Admitting the fact that they do hate each other.

"My hair's natural sweety, unlike your whole body."

"What?" she snapped and turned to face him causing his grin to widen.

"isn't it?"

"so, were playing that way huh?"

He stepped closer to her, really close. "we sure are hon." He whispered in her ears making her slightly wince. He enjoyed seeing her off her usual cool self. Loving the slightly helpless face she made.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, his face still with his smirk. She cupped his face which caught him off guard, then pushed her lips against his for a second and pulled away. "how's that hon?" she grinned at him and walked away leaving him dumb founded.

He soon regained his composure "well played Heartfilia." He mumbled to himself as he walked towards his next class.


End file.
